


Quo Modo Vult Esse

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Veela, allure, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looking back on how his relationship with his lover was formed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quo Modo Vult Esse

We really should have known something was up during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I was the only one not affected by her allure, and I know for a fact that I am not gay.

I don't know what exactly started that first conversation. I just know that it never ended. It was just you and me, sitting on a rock that jutted out over the lake. I believe you asked me what it was like to be famous, but you said it in that wonderful French accent of yours. I spoke the first thing on my mind.

"It really isn't that great, you know. I'm famous for something I don't remember, famous for my parents dying. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Ron and Hermione. IT would've been impossible to find true friends, people who don't just want me for my fame. Same thing with girls too, I want someone who likes me for me; not what I represent."

You nodded slowly, as if taking it in. Then you did something that surprised us both I think, you wrapped your arms around me and held me tight. You then leaned your head so it was closer to my own.

" 'Arry Potter, I believe we 'ave much in common."

I being my utterly thick-headed self could only nod and continue listening, not truly comprehending the meaning behind those words.

"I am a veela. Girls are too jealouz to be my friend, the boyz are all under my allure. No one knew the real me."

I understood then, after a moment or two. We really were a lot of like, people who so many looked at with jealousy and awe, yet people who were outcasts in their own right. What a way to want to be.


End file.
